When I Want to Kiss You
by he'sthereinsidemymind
Summary: Set after "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star". "Listen, Chad. If I wanted to kiss you, which I don't, but if I did...I'd kiss you when I wanted to kiss you, not when you said I'd want to kiss you..."
1. When I Want To Kiss You

**No. I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Or Sonny Monroe or Chad Dylan Cooper or Tawni Hart. Oh well. I still own my dreams, right? **

**If anyone likes this AT ALL, then I will expand. If not…well I'll probably just expand and not post. So let me know in some way. Thanks everyone! And this is my third fanfiction piece, my first for SWAC, so please take it easy on me **

**It's set right after the episode "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star". And yes, this seems far-fetched for Chad. But hey: this is the Chad of our dreams, right? I tried to stay in character as much as I could, but…what can a girl do? **

**Love love love,**

**Annabeth16Chase**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the reference to a Demi Lovato song in here? **

Sonny Monroe sat on the couch of her dressing room, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper- the "incredible", the "amazing", the self-centered CHAD DYLAN COOPER- had kissed a pig! She congratulated herself on her moment of genius. She let out a sigh of relief, but her mind wondered to Chad…the look on his face when he told her she would fall for him…his eyes…_They really are a beautiful shade of blue, _she thought. _What am I doing? This is CHAD I'm talking about! _she reprimanded herself.

Just then, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Assuming it was Tawni, she yelled "Come in!"

"Sonny?" a familiar male voice demanded.

"Chad? What do you want?" she said turning to face him.

"Well I have a question and I think I deserve an answer. I mean, it's the least you can do for the guy you just made kiss a pig."

"Fine. What's your question?"

"Are you scared that if you kiss me, you'll fall for me?"

She groaned. As if she might fall for him, that vain, annoying, controlling jerk. "Listen, Chad. If I wanted to kiss you, which I don't, but if I did…I would kiss you when I wanted to kiss you, _not _when you said I'd want to kiss you and _not _when Marshall said I should kiss you. When _I _wanted to kiss you."

Then she made the ultimate mistake: she returned his gaze. She felt as if she was falling into the deep ocean in his eyes. Yes, she was falling, but she never wanted to be caught.

"What about when I want to kiss _you_?" Chad answered.

With that, he began to lean in. Sonny naturally began to move to meet him, but she hesitated. Chad, as usual, took matters into his own hands and pulled her to him. She couldn't believe this was happening. Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing her: the small-town Random from Wisconsin. And somehow, she felt more complete than she had ever felt.

They both pulled away, but stayed in their embrace: her hands on his shoulders, his hands around her waist. They looked at each other, astonished at what they had done.

"I guess Chad Dylan Cooper does get whatever he wants, even if that happens to be a Random," Sonny said with a giggle.

"Well, there was only ever one thing it looked like I wouldn't get, so of course, I had to have it." Chad returned in the same half-mocking tone.

"I guess I'm just too cute for my own good," Sonny teased.

"Are you Sonny? Are you _really?_" Chad asked her.

Sonny pushed him away gently. He stepped back toward her and told her, "Yes. Yes, you know you're too cute when even Chad Dylan Cooper stoops to like you."

She mocked a pouting face and, to make up for his remark, he kissed her again.

The door opened and Tawni asked, "Sonny do you know where my…WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"


	2. We Are So Good

"**We Are **_**So**_** Good"**

**I still don't own Sonny with a Chance. Would I be here if I did?**

**Did y'all see that new episode, "Sonny: So Far"? I can't wait for Season 2!!! =D I like how Tawni is acting nicer towards Sonny. Makes me happy… "rubber pencil!"**

**Now, if you don't have anything better too, **_**please **_**read and review. I'm not gonna beg you, but even one review would make my day. ;) Not as much as Chad Dylan Cooper makes my day though. **** "ALRIGHT I DIDN'T READ THE BOOK!" LOL **

**BTW, I'm trying a new method here. Different point of view. **

**I need/want to thank my friend, Joseph, for believing in this story and for helping me. It would not be here without his help! So thanks! (And thanks for not getting mad after everything I've put you through…lol blue eyes? XD)**

**Love, Annabeth16Chase**

**Chad's POV:**

_The door opened and Tawni asked, "Sonny do you know where my…WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"_

Sonny pushed me away and stepped back. "I…we…I…nothing?" she stammered and turned bright red.

I looked at Sonny and smiled. She looked like a girl who had just had her first real kiss. She was practically glowing. Stupid cute. Stupid cute that made the great Chad Dylan Cooper fall for her.

Sonny gave me a desperate look that clearly meant, "Save me!"

"I always knew Sonny would fall for me eventually," I said, trying to cover up the fact that I had just been caught kissing a _Random_.

"Chad!" That apparently was not the explanation Sonny had been looking for.

"Alright, so Sonny and I need to…talk this over."

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the Prop House and find a mirror, so I can check and make sure I'm still pretty! Oh wait, what am I saying? Of course I'm pretty!" And with that she flounced out.

"So…" Sonny said.

"So…." I said. Idiot. How does Sonny manage to do this to me?

"Chad, listen," Sonny surprised me. "I know how you date girls. You go around and date one for a week and then dump her. But I don't wanna be like them, so…if you can't promise me something, I'd rather us not be anything at all. Because…."

"Sonny...funny, funny little Sonny. Do you know the reason I could never date a girl for long? It was because I kept comparing them to you. Then I realized why. Because Sonny Monroe…I…I like you a lot."

Did I just say that? Please say I didn't, please say I didn't, please say I didn't…

"I like you too, Chad."

I guess I did say it.

"So, Sonny Monroe, would you like to be the girlfriend of the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper? It's quite an honor, you know."

She punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Fine," she said with a smile.

"Fine," I said, grinning.

"Good," she said. But, unlike before, this time, she sounded sincerely happy that I was feeling good.

"Good," I countered.

"Are we good?" she asked, now giggling.

I kissed her on the nose. "Oh we are _so _good," I said.

I wrapped my arm around her and we began to walk to the cafeteria.


End file.
